


On the Comparative Enjoyability of Parties

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen finds Anderson's taste in parties somewhat lacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Comparative Enjoyability of Parties

"Gotcha," Stephen declared, his arms encircling Anderson from behind.

Seeing that none of the other partygoers was watching them, Anderson leaned into the embrace. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he teased, turning his head for a quick kiss. "There are so many people at this thing, it's hard to keep track."

Stephen settled his chin on Anderson's shoulder. "Mm," Stephen hummed. "I think we may have met once or twice around six thirty this morning." Keeping his left arm around Anderson's waist, he slid his other hand into Anderson's pants pocket. "But that was eons ago."

"Are you suggesting you want to get out of here?" Anderson asked, taking a sip from the champagne flute in his hand.

Stephen responded by rocking his hips against Anderson's backside. "Yes, I believe I am. You go to some boring parties, Cooper."

"Oh, do I?" Anderson turned his head slightly to look at Stephen. "One day, will you show me what a fun party is like?"

Stephen grinned. "Let's go home, Anderson. I'll show you tonight."


End file.
